Shift
by cutecrazyice
Summary: Four years later and she feels it. Finally. Wally/Megan


_**a/n**: suppo__sed to be a drabble, but I got carried away? Anyway, this is my first time writing a fanfic non-related to Naruto_, _and it's probably a mess. Wait, not just probably - it _is _a mess. Pardon __the inconsistencies.  
><strong>for<strong>: my dear sis, Ella! Prompt request was done on lj. :)  
><strong>prompt<strong>: originally "Eight years later and she feels it. Finally." - but changed it to "Four years later".  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Shift<strong>  
><em>by: cutecrazyice<em>**  
><strong>

. . .

It started when they were young, just on the verge of being full-pledged teens, confident that they could do anything thrown their way and come out victorious no matter what.

"Hot damn – you're so pretty when you pull your hair up like that."

Kid Flash had always been the kind who paid compliments to everyone he wanted to impress, and Megan was no exception. She was a Martian with green skin and the oddest choice of words, and some would argue she was the weakest of them all.

To him, she was a pretty girl with a slender figure and a sweet smile, and that was enough to have any fifteen-year-old worshiping the ground she walked on. It may have helped that she was very nice to him, too, not minding his clumsiness and always laughing at the pranks he pulled.

"Thank you, Kid Flash," she replied, smiling brightly at him.

There was a blush from him, followed by another stream of compliments until the rest of the team arrived and Conner was there in front, looking at her new hairstyle with appreciation in his dark eyes and a secret smile on his normally-serious mouth.

"You look good," he murmured on her ear as he passed by. She blushed.

The kid named Kid with his endless compliments was forgotten.

. . .

She had just turned seventeen in earth years when everyone finally found out about her relationship with Superboy.

It was all an accident, really. They had just started exploring another level of the physicality of their relationship and were getting hot and heavy in the secluded laundry room (yes, they did have a laundry room, well-hidden behind one of the secret trapdoors – Mr. Bruce Wayne said it was to maintain professionalism of their headquarters atmosphere), and enjoying every minute of it. Conner was not the type to open up instantly to anyone, so this physical thing was more than welcomed, as it was part of his opening up.

A very enjoyable part, she believed.

"Conner…"

Her breath was coming out in soft moans as he slid his hand under her shirt, touching her skin and telling her that it felt like warm silk, and he wondered what it would taste like. She encouraged him, biting his lower lip until it was his turn to groan, deepening the kiss.

Humans were so talented when it came to this.

If she hadn't been so preoccupied, maybe she would have heard the click of the doorknob and moved away before anyone could discover them. As it was, even Conner heard it too late, and the voices were already inside as they froze in their position and stared.

Kid Flash stared back, green eyes widening in shock. Behind his mask, Robin's blue eyes surveyed the situation before turning red and dragging the other away, telling them to carry on and lock the door next time.

There was a very loud _Darn it, they shouldn't carry on! _before the door was slammed shut and silence faced them.

That night in the training room, Robin pretended he hadn't seen anything and talked to them like he usually did. Kid Flash, in the meantime, went right up to Conner to tell him a piece of his mind. Then he went to her, flashed his goofy grin and said through his mind, _it's okay Megan, you're too beautiful for him and he just has a stick up his ass. I bet our pool kiss was way better than the ones he gave you—_

Megan pitied the kid named Kid for the black eye that came afterward.

At least Conner didn't use his full strength.

. . .

Eighteen, and they were still at it fighting villains left and right. It took them two years to realize that not every battle ended in victory, and not every victory was sweet. She'd expected all these, really.

What she hadn't expected was for Conner to break her heart.

The first one to approach her was Artemis, who looked awkward as hell and not used to talk like this.

"Megan, that 15-year-old kid hiding behind all that technological mumbo-jumbo? He's a romantic at heart. He feels bad that you two are over."

It amused Megan how Artemis hid behind Robin to show her concern, and how Robin hid behind Artemis to convey his. Nevertheless, she simply gave Artemis a smile as the blond girl patted her shoulder, gave her a semi-hug and went back to her training.

Kid Flash had been out on a special mission and had been late to the news – but the moment he found out (through Robin, she was pretty sure of it), the words of encouragement were already halfway out of his mouth before Artemis glared at him pointedly.

Translation: Shut. Up.

Apparently, the relationship news hadn't gotten to the adults yet (aka Batman and the rest of his team), and it was best kept secret at this point.

Ten minutes later, he was already shouting in her mind.

_Megan, my dear, is what I hear true? You finally dumped stick-up-his-ass boy?_

Megan smiled, even as the kid beside him fretted and put his arm around her consolingly.

_Technically, it's the other way around._

The arm around her tightened.

_I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?_

_Oh, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me._

_Do you want me to punch him?_

_Just let him be. This is silly and I'll get over it. We'll both get over it._

_Nothing about romance is silly, Megan. Do you want me to make you feel better?_

_Kid Flash—_

_I can kiss all the hurt away—_

_Dude. DUDE. We can both still hear you. Turn that perverted thought off._

Artemis glared again, while Robin aimed a well-placed kick at the oblivious Black Canary and failed spectacularly.

_Shut up, Rob. Megan, seriously. Just let me know if you need to talk or…anything, okay?_

Artemis groaned.

Robin kept his placid expression on.

Megan smiled.

It was a good thing Conner and Kaldur couldn't hear all this.

. . .

She supposed he didn't think she'd realize what he was up to when he began sneaking out of headquarters when they had free time from their double lives and sneaking back in the wee hours of the night with his hair all messed up and his mouth thoroughly ravished. At one point, she had thought it was Artemis he was doing this with, considering how the two bickered enough to have everyone thinking there was some sexual tension under all that.

Best to ask, then.

"So who is he getting the jiggy with?"

Artemis choked on her drink, eyes widening and mouth almost dropping open.

"_Who _taught you that word?"

Megan was about to answer, but the blonde cut her off, shaking her head.

"You know what? Never mind. I think I already know. Jeez. Only Wally."

It was her eyes' turn to widen. "His real name is Wally?"

Artemis turned red. "You didn't hear it from me."

"Of course. I understand."

"And to answer your question…it's not just one. He dates lots of girls. Apparently he's pretty popular in school nowadays."

Megan thought this over. "Isn't he into you?"

The blonde scoffed. "No way. He's just my friend."

"But you have…all that sexual tension."

Patiently, Artemis explained that sexual tension wasn't enough to create a relationship, or even share a few kisses in her book. Heck, she and Red Arrow had tension ten times more sexual than she and Wally could ever have had, yet they were still stuck in a rut.

"Besides, they're young boys. Look at Robin charming all the girls with his genius mode – not that Zatanna's gonna let that go on for long. Wally's just doing the same."

Oh.

"So they do the jiggy—"

"Megan, _make out. Have sex._"

"So they make out and have sex all the time at this age?"

"Depends. Kaldur most likely won't, and Wally's right – as hot and kinda adorable as Superboy is, he most likely won't either, what's with that stick up his you-know-where. He's too wrapped up in proving himself to his hot daddy to notice girls at this point – no offense."

"None taken."

"This is just a part of their…let's say growing-up cycle."

Somehow, thinking of Robin and Kid Flash as grown-ups didn't jot well in her mind, as they've always been the kids she adored and became fast friends with from the very beginning.

The next day, she stared at Robin hard, seeing that the skinny, short kid had grown tall and lean, and the narrow face had filled out, showing cheekbones to die for and intelligent blue eyes that pretty much darkened when ideas came to his mind.

"What are you staring at?"

She glanced beside her and there was Kid Flash – Wally, she should get used to calling him Wally in her head – looking at her curiously. She took one look at him – tall, muscled and slightly disheveled – and realized Artemis was right.

_Hello, Megan! It's there, right in front of your eyes._

The kid was a boy now.

"You've grown up."

"Eh?"

"You've grown up," she repeated. "It's amazing."

He puffed like a peacock, grinning at her brilliantly.

"Emotionally, mentally, physically?"

She tilted her head, smiling back. "Hmm. You'll get to the emotional and mental part soon."

He only laughed.

. . .

Nineteen, and here she was, three years into fighting crime.

They were out on a reconnaissance mission, her and Robin and Wally, and had spent three hours of their night surveying a new museum and guarding the magical amulet that was tomorrow's opening's main attraction. So far, the villains who greedily declared they would do anything in their powers to take hold of said amulet have not shown up yet, much to Wally's disappointment.

_This is getting really boring_, he complained telepathically.

Robin, who was hiding behind a neighboring building's roof, merely stated that this was probably part of those loud villains' plans – divert their attention and do crime somewhere else.

_Good thing we're smarter than them, then. I bet Kaldur, Artemis and Superboy_ _are having loads of fun._

_Cool. They've got disaster, we're feeling the aster._

Wally groaned.

_Seriously, man. Stop it with the word play._

Ten minutes later, he complained that he was still really bored and could they _please play a mental game to pass the time?_

_Sure, _Robin replied.

_So Megan, what color are your panties?_

_And I'm tuning you guys out, _Robin replied instantly. _Go discuss your panties thing in real time and turn off the mind thing, would you?_

Cheeks turning red, Megan did just that, glancing beside her to see Wally grinning mischievously. His green eyes sparkled in mischief, and for a moment she wondered if she could get him to tell her his real name in exchange for the information.

"Black," she said.

The startled look he sported made it obvious that he didn't expect for her to answer. It was a look instantly replaced by something else as he gazed at her, eyes pinning her in place as he slowly asked his next question.

"What kind?"

"…lace."

He gulped, and the movement riveted her to his throat for a second before she realized it wasn't something she was supposed to be fascinated with. Remembering her question, she opened her mouth.

Suddenly a loud boom came, and her question was forgotten as they sprinted from their position and made a beeline for the masked men who just came to produce chaos. Robin was already inside, seconds ahead of them.

"He never lets me get to the bad guys first," Wally muttered without heat.

"You're Kid Flash. You can always run ahead."

He grinned.

"Nah. Let's tackle them together. It's sexier that way."

They jumped together and got rid of the bad guys in style.

. . .

"Are those cookies I see?"

Megan smiled brightly. "Want some?"

"Of course, you lovely girl."

He took three and munched on them as if they were the most delicious things he'd ever eaten, then took three more and told her she was the hottest with her apron tied around her neck and looking so homey and fine.

"I bet you say that to everyone," she teased.

His grin turned different. "I used to. Not anymore."

The way he looked at her made breathing slightly difficult, but in a pleasant way. Before she knew it, he was already leaving, off on some mission with The Flash himself.

She didn't know what to make of her reaction, so she thought of it no more.

. . .

It relieved her so much to finally be on talking terms with Conner again, and not just out of politeness. It had been so long since they've interacted, and she supposed that had a lot to do with her avoidance, and his being busy with Superman on special missions. The daddy was finally taking care of his son, which highly improved Conner's sulky attitude.

It awed her to see the transition of roles between Kaldur and Robin, slow and steady and making both content with the new roles they were about to tackle. Robin had always been the one born to lead the team, and Kaldur had always been the most mature of them all, already doing solo missions before any of them got a grip of their full powers.

It elated her to see something spark between Artemis and the elusive Roy – the kind that she knew would explode pleasantly if given the right nudge, the right moment. She was pretty sure Robin noticed this, too – honestly, the boy noticed _everything__ –_ but they both kept quiet, knowing this was not theirs to do some matchmaking.

It unnerved her to see Wally look at her sometimes with something unreadable in his eyes – little glimpses that disappeared when she looked back, easily replaced by his usual charming grin. He treated everyone with kindness, complimented people on the good things they did and worried over the team when someone was seriously injured.

He wasn't as handsome as Conner, nor as suave as Robin, but there was something there. She could see it, slowly blooming. Slowly coming out.

Maybe it was already out, and she just noticed. How stupid of her.

The kid who'd become a boy was a man now.

. . .

"Hot damn – you're beautiful when you wear your hair down like that."

"And you never stop with the compliments, do you?"

"Never. You're worth more than compliments."

She rolled her eyes (a habit learned from Artemis) and continued switching channels, bored with what were currently being shown late night. She glanced at the clock, noting that it was past midnight. Yet sleep eluded her.

"So what are you doing up?"

"Oh, you know – the human insomnia syndrome."

He laughed, then took the seat next to her on the couch. The soft furniture dipped down, making her slide towards him until their elbows were practically touching. She was pretty sure he did that on purpose, but made no comment and simply told him to help her find a good channel.

He took the remote control from her hands, their fingers brushing.

"You're cold," she commented curiously.

"Baby, you can always warm me up, you know."

Ignoring the statement, she reached for the blanket she always kept nearby and handed it to him, watching silently as he snuggled in it, then motioned for her to join in. She did, but still with an inch of space between them.

"Don't want to cuddle up?"

"No, thanks," she replied good-naturedly.

They settled on watching an animal show, laughing at the bits where the animals mated and staring in fascination as they displayed their prowess in impressive battles of survival. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she remembered waking up in his arms in the couch, the blanket around them. His hand was in her hair, and she figured he was softly brushing it before he fell asleep, too.

He snored softly, and the rise and fall of his chest comforted her in a way. So she fell back to sleep.

When Robin walked in on them the next morning, he took one look and turned back around.

"Whelmed, dude. Whelmed."

They had no idea which kind he meant.

. . .

The impact was nothing at first, but it turned out it was the kind of injury that would only be detected hours later. They were all back at headquarters and quietly celebrating the victory of defeating a really difficult and powerful villain when she screamed in pain.

Kaldur was the first to get to her, catching her before she could fall to the floor and carrying her as if she weighed nothing. It felt like her brain was being continuously pounded by a sledgehammer until it turned to jello, and her paralyzed body could do nothing but endure until it disappeared.

Two hours later and it was still ongoing. Everyone from the team had gone to find the villain's allies to find the cure for the poison inflicted on her and only Wally remained behind, stroking her hair and letting her squeeze his arm when the pain grew unbearable.

Three hours later, the hammering had turned to a deep, dull throbbing, and she finally became semi-aware of her surroundings. She was in her bed, and Wally was still there, sitting beside her with a frightening look in his eye. When he noticed her almost calm state, his hard expression turned back to worry.

"Hey."

"Hey," she croaked. She tried to sit up despite his protest, trying to get hold of her turning world by gripping the hand he offered.

"Looks like he got me good," she said.

"Well, you gave him the final blow. He's in a much worse condition, being dead and all," he joked.

She swayed in her spot, and his joking turned to cursing as he ordered her to lie back down. She refused, mind drunk with the knowledge that she was about to die soon and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

He seemed to sense this, too, and a flicker of panic crossed his face before he shook it off, smiling at her.

"Kid Flash—" No, he was no longer Kid Flash. "Flash – why are you here?"

"I couldn't leave you alone," he murmured. "Don't worry, Megan. It's all gonna be better."

"Will you do me two favors?"

"Sure, babe. Anything."

"Tell me your real name," she demanded.

His hand on hers tightened. Then he came closer, mouth whispering the words she'd been wanting to hear for so long in her ear.

"It's Wally. Wally West."

Ah. Finally.

"Thank you. One more?"

"Like I said, anything. Anything. Just tell me."

"Kiss me, Wally."

There was silence as his mind processed what she'd just said. Then those green eyes darkened with an emotion she couldn't fully understand in her state, but it must have been good, because his face came even closer than before, his mouth now just a breath away from hers.

"I usually don't kiss people I care about."

"Is that your unspoken rule?"

"Yes."

"So you've wanted to kiss me and Artemis for a while now?"

"No. Just you."

His breath was so, so warm. Her body tingled as his hand tucked her hair behind her ear, as his other hand brought her closer as gently as he could.

"Will you break your rule for me, Wally?"

"Yes."

Then his lips touched hers, softly. He kissed her like she was the most fragile thing he'd ever encountered, and made it last longer until it was no longer soft – until it turned hard and passionate and all sorts of magical, and she wondered why they'd never done this before.

The sledgehammer gave one final slam to her brain before darkness consumed her.

. . .

It started when they were young, just on the verge of being full-pledged teens, and now here she was – twenty, and thankful to be still alive.

Wally had almost died yesterday trying to save the life of a kid, and Kaldur had literally died before Artemis and Conner saved his life with a magical stone they used. Their leader, Robin, had taken on the alias of Nightwing, and in a rare moment, had shared his real name – something that they all knew would be kept within their team for his protection.

Artemis had finally revealed who she really was, and while initially it had caused some arguments, they still accepted her. She was part of their team, no matter what.

They had their ups and downs, but look at where they were now.

"Still staring at Dick? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were in love with him."

"Something which you know isn't true," Megan said mildly.

Strong, warm arms slid around her, and a mouth brushed her hair. Then Wally was turning her around and bringing her closer, and he kissed her there, right in front of everyone. Her insides simmered and her heart fluttered, as it always did when he did that.

"Wally, stop," Megan protested, even while her body refused to leave his side. "They're staring."

"So? We're a team. Conner's over you. It's all good."

_Wally, _she repeated in her mind, _seriously. We should be training._

_I know of ways we can improve on that. In my room. I'd like to…train you. Right now._

Everyone groaned.

Megan turned red, then laughed.

Oh, well.

They were growing in the things that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>an_**_: Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
